dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dogom
Dogom was a elite warrior and the father of Cuber, Speonitch, and Kailon. His name is a pun on "Tōgan", which is Japanese for winter melon. History 'Dragon Ball: The Great War' In the first chapter of this story, Dogom was shown to be the first tribe leader with a larger army than King Vegeta's original army (before he conquered any of the other tribes) to be defeated by King Vegeta. King Vegeta led a swift attack on Dogom after adding Creissa's, Paragus', and Zorn's people to his tribe. They attacked Dogom's settlement, forcing Dogom and his mate Aubere to defend themselves unexpectedly. Eventually King Vegeta appeared and battled Dogom personally. While King Vegeta was going to win, it was taking too long, so Layeeck assisted him in subduing Dogom. Dogom at first refused to join King Vegeta's tribe, prompting King Vegeta to order Layeeck to kill Aubere. When Dogom then said he would bend the knee, Aubere was spared and Dogom's people were added to King Vegeta's tribe. Dogom noted that he had always wanted to kill the anyway and was glad that King Vegeta's goal was to do that. In the second chapter of this story, Dogom was a part of the group of guards and advisers who went with King Vegeta to Nappa's main settlement. He watched King Vegeta fight and defeat Nappa and then helped kill Nappa's guards when they attacked the group he was a part of. In the third chapter, Dogom accompanied King Vegeta back to the king's old home, though they found it destroyed by the Tuffles. Later that night, Dogom was attacked by two masked assassins. After a long battle, Dogom killed both of them. Afterwards, he ran over to King Vegeta's tent and found that he had also been attacked by assassins. There, he also met with Nappa and Layeeck who also reported being attacked by assassins. The group quickly realized that it was Zhukin who had sent assassins against King Vegeta and his advisers. This prompted King Vegeta to move against Zhukin at once. The next day, King Vegeta set out with some guards and advisers for Zhukin's settlement. Dogom was one of those advisers. He went with King Vegeta to Zhukin's settlement (which was the old seat of the ) and watched King Vegeta fight and kill Zhukin. In Zhukin's tent, Dogom fought against and killed some of Zhukin's guards when they attacked King Vegeta's group and listened to King Vegeta's speech after the Saiyan killed Zhukin. In the fourth chapter, Dogom was first seen with King Vegeta and his war council. He rejected Lascon's idea to attack the Tuffle capital, noting that the Tuffles would see them coming long before they could reach the city and raise their defenses. Dogom later fought against General Amanito's army in the battle that took place near the end of this chapter. In the fifth chapter, Dogom was amongst the Saiyan army that pursued General Amanito's Tuffle army to Shintake Square. Under the order of King Vegeta, he formed a legion that attacked the town from the left side. He then split his own legion in two, allowing Artachoc to command half of it. Dogom fought on the left side of Shintake Square during this chapter and killed many Tuffles. With the help of his mate Aubere, he defeated a massive Tuffle mech. Later, after it became clear that the Saiyans lacked the numbers to defeat the Tuffles, Dogom ordered his legion to retreat. Along with the rest of King Vegeta's army, Dogom retreated from Shintake Square back to the Saiyan camp. Near the beginning of the sixth chapter, Dogom was seen retreating from Shintake Square back to King Vegeta's camp along with the rest of King Vegeta's surviving army. Near the beginning of the seventh chapter, Dogom was seen with King Vegeta's war council as they formulated a new plan to take on the Tuffles. During that meeting, he was given command of a Saiyan army and sent to a different location on the planet to wage war on the Tuffles. Later, during a montage section in this chapter, Dogom and Aubere were seen holding their newborn baby boy. This boy was Cuber. Later, Dogom, Aubere, Ocra, and some other Saiyans were seen sneaking into a Tuffle city. To do so, the females (Ocra, Aubere, and some unnamed Saiyans) put on Tuffle armor and moved into the city in plain sight, supposedly leading carts of food into the city. Once inside, Aubere and the other females began to attack the Tuffles, and Dogom and the males jumped out from under the blankets covering the carts and assisted them. Later, Dogom, Aubere, Ocra, and some other Saiyans attempted to do this again, but the Tuffles were waiting for them. As they entered a city, they were attacked by many Tuffles, forcing the group of Saiyans to retreat. In the eighth chapter, Dogom called King Vegeta to help him take out an entrenched Tuffle commander in a Tuffle city. Dogom mentioned to King Vegeta that his army had shattered Exitalia's army and cornered her in a Tuffle city. Dogom's army was, however, not able to break through that city's shields, which was why they asked King Vegeta to bring his army to help them take it down. But, as Amanito soon ambushed King Vegeta and the others, they were never able to execute their battle plan against her. After the ambush commenced, Dogom helped defend his king from the Tuffles. When Aubere was wounded in the battle, Dogom flew her out of the battle to safety. Later, when Ocra was about to charge the Tuffles to save her mortally wounded mate, Artachoc, Dogom appeared and forced her to return to her king to defend him. She obliged, though she was very emotional, for she thought Artachoc had died. Later, Amanito attacked and paralyzed King Vegeta. King Vegeta ordered Ocra and Dogom to flee, and they did. Later, Dogom was seen with Aubere and Ocra. He told Aubere about King Vegeta getting captured by the Tuffles. Then, Lascon reappeared and stated that he wanted to try to rescue King Vegeta at once. Dogom refused to take part in that - he wanted to give all of them a day to rest and heal as well as give the other Saiyan leaders time to learn the news and converge with Dogom's group so that they could all come up with a strategy to free King Vegeta. After a short conversation, Lascon agreed that this was the best course of action. At the beginning of the ninth chapter, Dogom was present with the rest of King Vegeta's war council as they argued about how to rescue King Vegeta when a Tuffle holo-recording device appeared before them. Dogom, like the other members of King Vegeta's war council, watched the message on that device relayed by their king himself. In the message, King Vegeta asked his war council to come to the Tuffle capital to negotiate a peace treaty between the Saiyans and Tuffles but to not bring any guards with them. After the message finished, Dogom stated that peace was a foolish proposition but that they needed to get King Vegeta back at any cost. He did not know how they would be able to assault the Tuffle capital, but after Lascon came up with an idea, all of the Saiyans left with him. Dogom later went to the Tuffle capital with the rest of King Vegeta's war council and army and fought an army of Tuffles there. For much of the battle, he stayed with Zorn, and the two shredded their way through ranks of Tuffle soldiers together until Zorn was hit by a sniper's shot. Dogom jumped away to kill the sniper, but Zorn was moderately wounded, and what happened to him thereafter was not revealed in this chapter. Dogom then made his way to the entrance of the Tuffle city along with Lascon and Paragus. They then ran inside and made their way to the tower where King Vegeta was being held. Once inside, they found Amanito holding King Vegeta hostage. Lascon threatened to kill Amanito if the Tuffle didn't let him go. Paragus then used an afterimage technique to sneak up on the Tuffles and free the king. As Amanito and the others fled, Lascon ordered Dogom to pursue and kill them. Dogom chased the Tuffles out to a landing pad. There, Amanito, Nivalus, and many of the Tuffle scientists escaped in a flying craft. Dogom was prevented from reaching them by Exitalia and her guards. Dogom quickly killed her guards and then fought Exitalia in single combat. The Tuffle was no match for Dogom, who battered her ruthlessly and finally killed her by destroying the thrusters on her armor that allowed her to fly. After those were destroyed, Exitalia fell down a canyon and died upon impacting the ground. Dogom then realized that Amanito and Nivalus had gotten away, but he didn't know where to. Near the beginning of the tenth chapter, Layeeck told King Vegeta that Dogom and Zorn hadn't set out with their armies back to their old posts yet (they had abandoned these posts to rescue King Vegeta in the previous chapter). Dogom was later seen with Aubere, Ocra, and his army transforming into in the midst of a battle against a Tuffle army. Later, Dogom and his army assaulted a Tuffle city. There, Dogom easily dealt with a powerful Tuffle mech. Overall, Dogom participated in several battles against Tuffle armies and cities that night and caused much bloodshed and destruction in his Great Ape form before the end of this chapter. Near the beginning of the eleventh chapter, Aubere was seen watching her husband Dogom train with their young son, Cuber. Since Cuber was so young, Dogom was not training him very hard. He later went to New Arcose with many other Saiyans and helped conquer the planet for the . He killed many natives in the ensuing planet clearing. Later, Dogom, along with the other Saiyans, received armor from the Arcosians. Near the end of this chapter, during a montage scene, Dogom and Aubere were shown holding their newborn baby boys (twins), Speonitch and Kailon. Each parent held one child in their arms. Techniques * *Drill Kick *Final Command Charge * * *Obliterator Cannon *Painful Ascension *Rending Fist Barrage *Shine Wave *Stun Blaster *Ultra Breaking Impalement Transformations * Category:Aliens Category:Saiyans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Heroes Category:Canon Respecting Category:Characters with Tails Category:Father